1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise games and devices and, more specifically, to a combination jumping game and exerciser which allows users to exercise together in a competitive game based upon individual abilities while providing both a physical and cardiovascular workout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise games and devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,271; 5,244,206 and 5,451,192 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.